


Sup, it's me, Wade.

by ihadeatenhername



Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, i mean not really cody ko but you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: Wade finally gets on Grindr, and very soon after, has a very successful first meet-up.





	Sup, it's me, Wade.

A buzz. A notification had come through on his phone. Wade grabbed it and read the little banner, his stomach tensing. It was a notification from Grindr. He'd only created his profile five minutes ago, and already he was getting attention. He had to admit that it felt good to know he was being noticed. That someone was interested. He started to message with the person who had initially popped into his inbox, but after a few texts back-and-forth, he realized that something about the guy seemed off, and he decided to block him.

Then a new message came through, from someone else. The conversation they had was much more to Wade's liking. He even felt comfortable sending the other guy some pics of himself that he hadn't added to his profile. The other guy sent some pics back. And he was cute. Very fucking attractive. Wade felt his body needing some kind of release so he got up and started pacing the length of the dorm room, doing lunges to add to the exercise. Then, he got the following message:

You free tonight?

Wade was in the middle of a lunge and decided to fall onto the floor, rolling onto his side. With his heart thudding in his ears, he shot back:

Yeah.

Then came:

Wanna meet?

Wade tried not to take too long to decide on his answer. He knew if he thought about this whole situation any more than absolutely necessary, he would shut himself down once again. And he'd already gotten so much further than he ever had.

Wade said he did want to meet, and he and the other guy chose a place, somewhat public, at a nearby grocery store parking lot. Wade knew there was a park near there, and had heard stories of people going there to meet people and fool around. Was tonight his turn?

Wade jumped on his e-scooter and started towards the meeting spot. When he arrived, he checked the app again, and saw that the distance between them was now quite short. He surveyed the parking lot, bathed in swathes of orange light from the street lamps. In the direct glow of one such lights was a figure with a haircut that reminded him of the one he'd seen in the guy's profile pics. He walked his scooter over and stopped a few yards away.

Not sure what else to do or say, Wade called out, "Sup, it's me, Wade."

The figure turned and sure enough, it was the face from the photos.

The man approached Wade, his hands shoved in the front pockets of his black sweats; he was wearing a black sweatshirt and white vans. Wade had on his khaki shorts and converse, as well as a gray t-shirt and white snapback.

"Noel," said the man, and Wade wasn't sure what else to do, so he laughed. Noel sighed, looking down and then back up at Wade.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Noel. Wade scrunched up his face and put his hands on his hips, trying to hide his growing anxiety behind a mask of thoughtfulness.

"I mean, I know people usual go to that park over there."

"Yep," said Noel. Wade noticed that the guy wasn't really making eye contact, and now that was putting himself out in this situation, he realized he wished he would meet his eyes. This shouldn't be emotionless, he thought. We're both humans, we can have feelings, even if it's not what we're supposed to do in these one-and-done situations.

They both made their way over to the park. Noel made a comment that he liked Wade's scooter, and Wade replied that he'd recently had one of the handlebars fixed.

"Right here?" Noel pointed to a bench in the shadows of some trees, hidden from the obvious path.

"Yeah, sure." Wade was trying, still, to be nonchalant, but Noel, who'd been in his shoes before, noticed the innocence in Wade's demeanor and suddenly became much more sympathetic.

"You didn't tell me this was your first Grindr meet-up," Noel started.

Wade, flustered, tried to say a number of different excuses, but Noel laughed, putting a hand on his knee and waving them off. Now seated on the bench, their bodies feet apart, Wade's mind couldn't run as smoothly. This was happening, he had to remind himself. And I want this to happen.

"I'm sorry," said Wade, looking down. "I should've told you, but I didn't want you to think differently of me. It was dumb."

"Bro, I've been where you are. I know how it feels. It's okay."

Wade smiled, looking up. Although it was not ideal lighting for seeing the details in Noel's face, he clearly made out his eyes, which reflected the light from the streetlights in the farther distance, the stars and moon up above, and the inner light of kindness shining from within.

"Thank you, man," Wade said.

"Now, because this is your first time doing this sort of thing, why don't we start slow, see what you're okay handling?"

That phrasing set off a whirlwind of images through Wade's mind: close-up shots of asses, dicks in asses, mouths on assholes, mouths on dicks; cum, cum spraying and dripping everywhere. He swallowed, trying to shoo the loud thoughts away.

"Okay, sounds chill."

"Awesome. How about a kiss?" Noel suggested. "You haven't kissed another guy before, right?"

Wade shook his head, then realized Noel might not have seen it, and said, "No."

"Okay, let's do that."

"I just... think of it like if I was kissing a girl?"

Noel snickered. "Whatever you have to do, man."

Wade felt hands wrap gently around his neck and the side of his head. He felt his heart racing. He wished he could see better, watch as Noel's face came towards his. And then, their lips met, and Wade's racing thoughts instantly shattered away into nothing. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Noel back and let loose the hungry desire that had been gunning for control all night; all week, if he was being honest; maybe even all year.

He kissed Noel with an intensity and need that surprised even himself, and Noel as well, who laughed a little and dug his nails into Wade's outer thigh.

"Wanna go somewhere more comfortable?" Noel asked, bringing the kiss to stark pause. Both of them were breathing heavily already. This was going to be a fun night.

Wade, a new confidence taking over him, answered unwaveringly, "Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, Meghan.
> 
> Come sknee me at @tmgknees on twitter.


End file.
